Everything's Backward
by GagaPotter
Summary: The opposite of Twilight. Edward is the human, Bella is the vampire. Edward just moved to town with his twin Alice, and Bella has ever smelt anything like him before...my first fanfic! :D


**Everything's backwards**

**Chapter 1- Lies**

**I drove into the school parking lot and got into the space beside my brother's vanquish and sighed. Great. Jasper was already here.**

**By now he was probably trying to get some girls so they could drool all over him while he sat there, acting like a king in a world of peasants. I couldn't believe he could just take advantage of humans like that. I mean, **_**I**_** could at least control myself around them, but it didn't help that he kept bringing a new girl into the house every night. It was hard enough to pretend at school, where there was temptation everywhere.**

**I decided not to think about my stupid brother and just get another day over with. I took one more look in my mirror-taking in my perfect, too pale face and my golden eyes- and got out of my red Porsche. **

**The school was almost empty. Good. Jasper wouldn't be able to do that much damage if I took him away from the girls now and saved them some heartbreak. I walked into the old brick building that was forks high school and made my way to my brother's usual bench. It was easy to pick out which bench he was at every morning. It was the only one that had girls surrounding it flicking their hair back and laughing at whatever Jasper said.**

**I eased my way to the front of the crowd to face him. His ash blonde hair was in its usual, effortless looking style. He was wearing a tight tan coloured top and his favourite jeans. I looked into his eyes and froze. They were onyx. 'Hey Bella' Jasper added, before going back into another apparently hilarious story about how close he came to getting into trouble. **_**Again. **_** I was too shocked to speak. Jasper had promised to go hunting last night so he would be more in control. But here he was. Talking to girls while his throat ached and black eyes which showed just how thirsty he was. I didn't answer out loud. Instead I spoke to him through my mind. '**_**We need to talk.**_** Now' He showed no sign of hearing me. I decided to take action. I strode towards him and grabbed his arm and half dragged him away from the table. I walked far enough away so we were out of hearing range and spun around to face him. Jasper was smiling his stupid cocky grin that yelled confidence. 'What's up sis?' he asked, his black jewel eyes sparkling. He loved it when he annoyed me. I answered him with a question of my own. 'What's with your eyes? You were supposed to be out hunting last night.' 'I would have but Susie wanted to go out. You know I don't disappoint them. Ever.' I sighed. I **_**did **_**know that. 'I thought being able to control yourself around girls would be more important than going out with one' I fired back at him. 'Plus, you usually dump them by text the next day, so what do you care about one night out? Jasper chuckled, clearly enjoying the fact that I was getting worked up about something he saw as just trash that he could throw away. My anger flared dangerously, I gripped a nearby table but my strength was too much for the rotting wood, chunks came off in my hand and left a big dent in the side of the bench. I dropped the splinters to the ground and decided to try again. I looked straight into his eyes and sent a message straight to his mind. ' **_**Even so, can't you miss **_**one**_** night out so you can keep the bloodlust under control? You know what can happen if it gets too much.' **_**I used my gift of projecting more than talking on Jasper. Mostly because he was one of the only people that understood it. My gift was sort of like the opposite of mind reading. Instead, I could talk straight to their mind without saying things out loud . It helped a lot if I was trying to talk in private, but it didn't help that Jasper chose to ignore anyway, but this time I was going to make him listen. I kept looking at him, waiting for his answer. Jasper was still looking at me as well; his grin was still in place, his eyes looking at me as if I was a small child that didn't understand things in the big bad world. His answer was in a quiet voice so nobody could possibly hear what things he was about to say. 'Of course I know. But I'm over one hundred years old; I think I've got that restraint thing pretty under control' I gave up. I couldn't get through to him. I doubted I could even if I stood here for another hundred years lecturing him about blood and girls. 'If you don't go hunting tonight, you'll lose it so **_**please,**_** don't make me clean up another mysterious murder and go and get some panthers or something.' I didn't wait for his answer. I turned my back on him and walked up to the entrance and walked into my form class fifteen minutes early. I knew it was too early even for me but I just had to get away from Jasper's gaze for just five seconds to get my head straight. What was I going to do with him? **


End file.
